Le chaos est un Ange qui tombe amoureux d'un Démon
by Dreadosaure
Summary: Dean possédait la marque qui le rendait petit à petit plus démoniaque. Castiel et Sam tentaient de trouver une solution afin de sortir leur ami, et frère, de cette histoire. Allaient-ils seulement y arriver ? Que devraient-ils mettre en place pour sauver Dean ?


**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Me voici avec un OS sur Supernatural cette fois-ci et ça concerne DESTIEL.**

 **Il n'y aucun spoil sur la saison en cours étant donné que c'est un UA (on est bien dans l'univers Supernatural mais rien de l'OS n'existe dans la série** **).**

 **Dois-je dire que, malheureusement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ?**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à faire des reviews car mon dernier OS THIAM (Teen Wolf) n'en a eu aucun… Je suis un peu déçue…**

* * *

 _« Le chaos est un Ange qui tombe amoureux d'un Démon »_

Castiel touchait sa Grâce du bout des doigts. Il lui suffisait de racler, tel un ongle, le fond de son cœur, d'en retirer le surplus, pour y découvrir un joyau blanc, brillant et particulièrement petit. Comme quoi, la taille ne faisait pas tout. Aussi discrète soit-elle, sa Grâce prenait une bonne partie de sa vie et ses convictions étaient liées à elle.

C'est elle qui lui avait dit de ne pas perdre espoir, de continuer à se battre pour sauver son ami Dean. Ce dernier était tout, sauf touché par la Grâce. La marque qu'il portait au bras l'avait envoyé tout droit en Enfer, et même Sam, son jeune frère, n'avait pas pu le sauver.

Tous deux se voyaient régulièrement pour réfléchir à un nouveau plan. Ils avaient tout tenté : une sorcière, la torture, Crowley… Rien n'y faisait Dean restait de marbre et prenait un malin plaisir à leur faire du mal psychologiquement par des phrases déplacées.

Castiel s'avança dans le long couloir sombre de l'antre des Winchester. Il trainait des pieds, la tête baissée. Son rituel de tous les jours était d'aller voir Dean, de lui parler comme s'il s'agissait du même homme. Il lui remémorait de bons moments passés ensemble, lui racontait ses soucis d'Ange et ce, sans rien attendre en retour.

Mais cette fois-ci, il avait bien envie que le Démon parle.

« Salut Dean, j'espère que tu as bien dormi. »

Il vit le sourcil de son ami se lever. Etre assis sur une chaise, saucissonné de partout et entouré d'un cercle magique… Il y avait mieux pour se reposer. Un bon lit lui aurait certainement fait du bien.

Castiel claqua des doigts et le bâillon qui retenait la bouche du frère Winchester glissa au sol.

« Tu décides finalement de me laisser parler ?

-J'ai besoin de t'entendre me répondre. »

Dean leva les yeux au ciel puis fixa l'Ange de son regard noir.

« Tu vas encore me parler de tes états d'âme ? Mon Dieu ce que tu peux m'énerver avec ça, j'ai tellement envie de te faire taire une bonne fois pour toute. Tu es bien le seul à accepter tes sentiments. Ange, Démon, nous sommes pareils, nous ne devrions pas avoir de ressentis. J'aurais honte à ta place. »

Castiel encaissa, sans répondre.

« Je vais juste me contenter de te dire que je t'aime. »

Le Démon tourna la tête sur le côté et l'observa. Il semblait surpris, mais essayait de le cacher un maximum.

« Le toutou des Winchester les aime tant que ça ? Brave chien.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. »

Il s'avança et s'arrêta près du cercle qui délimitait la zone de confort qui retenait les pouvoirs de Dean.

« J'aime Sam comme un frère. Un enfant, certes adulte, à protéger et à choyer. Toi, cependant, je t'aime au-delà encore. Comme… Un être amoureux. »

Le plus jeune secoua la tête, dérouté.

« Tu me dégoutes. »

Il cracha aux pieds de l'Ange, qui soupira.

« C'est toi qui m'as tout appris et c'est grâce à ça que j'ai découvert ce que je ressentais. Si le vrai Dean est encore là, il doit le savoir, il doit s'en douter. »

Une étincelle brilla dans les yeux du Winchester. Il se pencha alors soudainement en avant et vomit du sang. Castiel eut le réflexe de venir l'aider, mais se retint rapidement, conscient que le Démon pouvait lui mentir pour l'obliger à entrer dans le cercle, et le briser.

Il releva finalement la tête, une coulée du sang de le long de son menton.

« Cass… Aide-moi… »

Le concerné sentit son cœur se serrer. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il cède, mais le mal-être de son ami le faisait souffrir terriblement. Il le voyait trembloter et vomir sa bile… Vulnérable.

« Qui me prouve que c'est bien toi ?

-Je t'en prie Cass… Jamais je ne te mentirais, je… Je me sens mal… Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? »

Le voyant grimacer, Castiel décida de passer la limite magique, prêt à le soutenir. Il le croyait, il sentait au fond de lui que Dean devait encore être là, quelque part au fond du Démon. Jamais il ne se laisserait prendre au piège. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, l'Ange savait que son ami était un battant, qu'il ferait tout pour ses proches et qu'il ne supporterait pas de laisser Sam seul car, laisser son frère seul, c'était comme s'il le laissait mourir à petit feu Sam ne s'en sortirait pas. C'est à ce moment-là que le jeune apparut dans la grande et sombre pièce, prêt à son tour à questionner son frère. Il écarquilla alors les yeux en voyant le geste de l'Ange.

« Non ! »

Dean, pendant ce temps-là, s'était détaché avec une facilité déconcertante des liens qui le retenaient. Il attrapa Castiel par la gorge.

« Que tu peux être naïf. »

Sam tenta de s'approcher d'eux, mais son frère, d'un geste de la main, l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sa tête heurta le mur et il perdit connaissance. Une fois le jeune hors de la partie, Dean se reconcentra sur Castiel, qu'il tenait toujours de son autre main.

Ses doigts se serrèrent autour de son cou et l'Ange grimaça.

« Dean, je t'en supplie. Je sais que tu es là et que tu n'as pas abandonné. Ne fais pas cette erreur, tu t'en voudras toute ta vie. Ne le fais pas pour moi, fais le pour toi… »

Le Démon soupira longuement, plutôt fatigué d'entendre de telles inepties.

« Dean a disparu et ce, à tout jamais. »

Il glissa une main dans la veste de Castiel et sortit un objet en argent, long et pointu vers la fin.

« Pourquoi tu ne te débats pas ?

-Parce que je t'aime et je ne veux pas te faire de mal…

-Tais-toi ! » Hurla le Démon en enfonçant la pique dans la poitrine de son ami.

Celui-ci se tendit et une larme roula sur sa joue alors que son corps éclatait en mille points argentés. Avant de disparaitre, son regard croisa celui de Dean, complètement noir, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

Sam, de son côté, se redressa au loin en se tenant la tête. Il cligna des yeux et sentit le vide l'envahir lorsqu'il comprit que Castiel avait disparu et que son frère venait de faire quelque chose qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais.

« Dean… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait… »

Les yeux du concerné reprirent leur couleur naturelle. Il regarda autour de lui, surpris, puis lâcha l'arme avant de s'écrouler au sol. Devant les cendres de son plus fidèle ami, la mémoire lui revint sur tous les mois que Castiel avait passé à ses côtés, à essayer de le sortir de cet état léthargique. Et lui, en contrepartie, lui avait retiré la vie…

« Cass… Non ! »

Le jeune frère voulut s'approcher de lui pour le calmer, mais Dean tapait tellement fort du poing sur le sol, que les os craquèrent, se déformèrent et le sang commença à jaillir par filets. Sam préféra alors s'éclipser un instant afin de le laisser seul avec ce qu'il restait de Castiel. Le benjamin était détruit, mais il savait que son frère ressentait une douleur toute autre et bien plus intense.

Dean recommença plusieurs fois à frapper du poing, se moquant de la douleur que cela pouvait provoquer, tellement la sienne était insupportable.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, accroupi près des cendres de Castiel, Dean se redressa en frottant ses yeux mouillés.

« Tu es enfin prêt à ce que je vienne ? » Demanda Sam en rentrant dans la pièce et en s'approchant doucement.

Le plus âgé acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, sans pour autant le regarder.

« J'ai apporté ça, ça pourra peut-être diminuer ta peine… » Il lui montra une espèce de pot en verre, fermé par le dessus.

Dean le lui prit des mains, se pencha et commença à y mettre les cendres dedans.

« Je le savais, je le sentais au fond de moi.

-De quoi ? Demanda Sam, tout en l'observant faire.

-Que j'allais le tuer. Dans ma tête, je hurlais au Démon de ne pas le faire, mais il était bien plus fort que moi. En fait, je suis un putain de lâche. Il aurait pu faire pareil avec toi que je n'aurais pas pu l'en empêcher. »

Le jeune frère se contenta de déposer une main réconfortant sur l'épaule de Dean et celui-ci sentit les larmes monter à nouveau. Que devaient-ils faire si ce n'est leur deuil ? Il faudrait du temps à Dean pour déculpabiliser de quelque chose dont il n'était pas franchement responsable, mais Sam était là et l'accompagnerait jusqu'au bout dans cette démarche. Au fond de lui, le plus âgé savait qu'il souffrirait encore pour les années à venir et qu'il n'oublierait jamais son ami le plus fidèle et le plus aimant.

 _« Même quand la blessure guérit, la cicatrice demeure. »_

Publius Syrus

* * *

 **Bon j'avoue, j'aime tout ce qui est drama…**

 **A la prochaine !**


End file.
